Of Buttercups And Oakwood
by jacksonwang
Summary: Antonia Flores and Harry Potter are as opposite as two people can be. She's cold and he's kind, she's harsh and he's sweet. And yet, their worlds constantly collide. Meant to be best friends since the moment they were born. Destiny is a bitch, ain't she? OC-centric. Will be kept as canon as possible.


PLOT BUNNIES ARE A BITCH.

_Italics _— Spoken in Spanish.

Pairings are undecided but I'm leaning towards harry/OC at the moment. I'd like to see where it goes, though.

Fair warning, there are a few Game of Thrones references because I have Zero imagination, I'm sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Antonia Flores was raised by her very loving Cuban-American mother Ramona Flores, and her American stepfather Jeramiah Carpenter in Manhattan, New York. They recently moved back to London because Ramona and Jeramiah wanted their girls to attend Hogwarts just as they once had. Jeramiah didn't come into the picture until Toni was 6, but he still loves her and cares for her as he does his own daughter, Donna Carpenter; who happens to be the same age as Toni.

Jeramiah is a very composed, calm, and kind man. Hardly anything ever breaks his cool exterior. He is a half-blood wizard, born in Manhattan and raised in Wales, with piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Sorted into Ravenclaw, he is an intelligent and diligent man.

Ramona, however, is his complete opposite. She is a very loud, blunt, and passionate muggle-born woman. Standing at a mere 5'1, with soft wavy brown locks, and deep chocolate brown eyes, dark tanned skin, and crooked grin, she is a firecracker of a woman. Perhaps this is why the sorting hat sorted her into Gryffindor.

Belladonna Carpenter is a tall girl, with beautiful curly blonde hair cut to her shoulders, and stunning hazel eyes, with baby fat still on her cheeks. She is a very shy young woman, with a heartwarming dimpled smile, and never a harsh word on her tongue. She is absolutely adored by all.

Antonia Flores, however, is none of these things. She is a snarky, haughty, and fiercely independent girl. She has long, sleek black hair, stormy grey eyes, sun-kissed skin, high cheekbones, and is always walking around with her head held high and a smirk on her lips. She easily rubs people the wrong way, but she hardly ever cares. Nothing ever brings her down. She is fearless.

"Are you two excited?" Jeramiah asked with a knowing smile as his two girls and wife buzzed around the house, stuffing what was needed into various suitcases.

"Of course!"

"Obviously." Toni snorted, shoving a too-big sweater into Donna's chest.

"This isn't mine, Toni."

"It's too big to be mine, so it's yours."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

Toni rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to no-doubt say something harsh when Jeramiah hastily interfered by asking, "What house do you two think you'll be in?"

"My daughter will be in Gryffindor, or _I'll eat my own fucking hand_!" Ramona snarled the last bit in Spanish, smacking her daughter with a rolled-up copy of _the Prophet_.

"Watch it, _vieja_!" Toni snarled right back, snatching the paper from her mother and thrusting it into the arms of her stepfather. "If I'm going to be in Gryffindor it'll be my choice, damn it!"

"_Don't raise your voice to me, brat_!"

"Watch me!"

Jeramiah and Donna exchanged identical exasperated looks. "I'm hoping Ravenclaw, like daddy." Donna chimed in softly. "But I'm best suited for Hufflepuff, I think."

Ramona ruffled Donna's hair softly, much gentler than she would've with Toni. Her daughter can take it. Ramona wasn't sure Donna could. "Doesn't matter, _Guerita_. You'll have proud parents either way."

Donna beamed at her, cheeks flushing with pleasure. Ramona grinned back and pushed her to the table. "Time to eat, you two. Don't wanna be late."

The two girls sat down, Toni immediately reaching for a tortilla while Donna reached for some toast. Ramona chortled, these two girls truly were as different as night and day.

There was a knock on the door, and Toni immediately shot up to answer it, already knowing who was at the other end.

She swung the door open, an uncharacteristically wide grin on her face. "UNCLE MOONY!"

If there was one person in the world Toni was genuinely pleasant towards, it was her Godfather, Remus Lupin.

Remus laughed as she threw herself at him, clutching him as tightly as her little arms could. "Hello, Greywind."

* * *

_Ramona Flores was, is, and always will be Remus Lupin's best friend. But sometimes he wonders if his best friend had a few loose screws in her head._

"_You want your nine-year-old daughter to _what_?"_

_Ramona rolled her eyes at his tone. "I want her to become an unregistered animagus. Like me." _Like him. _Went unsaid._

"_Do you— why would you— Ramona!" Remus was flummoxed at the mere thought of a child doing something so dangerous. Never mind the fact that his friends had done so for him so long ago. _

"_Why on earth would you want that?"_

"_I want my daughter to be able to protect herself, in any way possible. By any means necessary." Ramona admitted. "I talked this over with Jeramiah at length. He agrees."_

_Remus sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration. "And Toni? Have you talked to her about this?"_

_Ramona nodded. "Yes, and she wants to do it. Donna was against it." Ramona laughed softly. "That poor girl is scared of her own shadow, she would never go up against the law."_

"_Smart girl."_

"_If you say so. So? Will you help? I am nowhere near as brilliant at potions as James was." Ramona and Remus shared a bittersweet smile at the mention of their friend._

_Remus may have been Toni's Godfather, but he's not her actual father, he really has no choice. Ramona would go along with this without his help. At least this way he was involved. "Alright, Thumper. I'll help."_

* * *

"You want me to run through a brick wall?" Toni deadpanned, shooting her mother an absolutely disgusted look. Ramona was all at once reminded of Toni's father. Remus laughed at the adorable scrunch of Toni's little nose.

"Where's that Gryffindor bravado, brat?" Ramona teased.

Toni huffed, flipping her dark hair behind her with a flick of her wrist. "I'm not a Gryffindor yet, _vieja_."

Ramona hummed mockingly, and Toni threw her hands up, thoroughly annoyed. "Fine! I'll run through the _bloody_ _wall_."

"Careful, Antonia." Ramona cackled, slapping her daughter on the back. "You're starting to sound like your old man."

Toni grimaced at the reminder of her biological father. She sighed, rolled her shoulders and straightened her posture. Donna gave her a frightened look, but Toni ignored it in favor of running straight at the platforms between 9 and 10.

Donna squeaked in surprise as her sister completely vanished from sight.

"Your turn." Jeramiah laughed softly, pushing his daughter's cart for her, while Remus graciously took Toni's.

Toni blinked, her mouth going slack as she took in her surroundings. Witches and wizards of all kinds were swarming the station, hurriedly ushering their children onto the enormous train. Older students were excitedly chatting with each other, making the whole area that much livelier.

"You might want to move away from there." A voice startled her from her thoughts. Toni closed her mouth and looked _up _at the boy who had spoken. Stormy grey clashed with bright grey, and the burly boy in front of her gave her a kind smile that lit up his handsome face.

"Don't tell me what to do." Toni pouted, a light blush of embarrassment lighting up her tan cheeks. She still moved away from the wall, ignoring his small chuckles.

"I'm Cedric." The boy, _Cedric_, spoke up again. "Cedric Diggory."

"I don't recall asking." Toni frowned, eyeing him dubiously.

"Yeah, Diggory." An entirely new voice chimed in.

"She didn't ask." A slightly deeper, but otherwise identical voice spoke up.

Toni groaned. "Hello, twins."

Two boys gave her matching charming smiles, which Toni met with a blank face. This, unfortunately, did not deter _any _of the boys in front of her.

"How're you doing, Greyhound?"

"It's Grey_wind_, _baboso_." Toni paused, then scowled at Fred. "And don't call me that."

"Greywind?" Diggory asked, watching the way Toni interacted with the Weasley twins. "You know each other?"

"Our father is friends with her mother." Percy's voice popped out of nowhere. Toni startled, she didn't even notice when the eldest of the three came up to them. _What on earth is happening? _"We grew up together."

"Growing up together isn't a good enough reason to call me by anything other than my given name." Toni deadpanned, but she did shoot Percy a small wink to say hello. Besides Charlie, Percy is the one Weasley she got along with the best. Percy smiled softly and nodded back.

"But _Anto_—" George began with a wicked little grin, but was quickly cut off.

"And I'm leaving." Toni said dismissively, walking away from the four of them. A small grin tugged at her lips as the twins cackled at her retreat. Cedric, however, wasn't so easily dismissed, he jogged up to her, cheerfully ignoring her pointed glare.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" He tried to engage her into a conversation. For what reason, Toni didn't know, but she didn't care enough to find out.

"Obviously."

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Toni!"

Toni sighed and turned to her family who were waving at her to come over. Cedric grinned at her, which she pointedly ignored and eagerly left his side to join her family.

"Who was _that_?" Donna sounded like she was in a trance, doe-eyes trailing after Diggory who had decided to board the train with a stupid grin on his face.

Toni shot her a repulsed look. "Cedric Diggory. He's annoying."

Remus startled, "Amos Diggory's boy?"

Toni shrugged, turning to help her stepfather stuff her luggage on the train. "I'm going to assume so. Didn't talk to him long enough to find out."

When she was finished Ramona smoothed her daughter's shiny hair back and cupped her cheeks, placing a soft kiss to her forehead in a rare show of gentle affection. "I'm going to miss you, brat."

Toni gave her mother a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you too, _vieja_." She turned to Remus with a small grin and didn't hesitate to hug him fiercely. Remus returned her hug tenfold, he absolutely adored this girl and he would miss her dearly. "Thank you for seeing me off, Moony."

"Anything for you." Remus smiled and released her, watching as she turned to Jeramiah who had just finished his goodbye with Donna. Toni gave him a hug as well, quickly releasing him to step back and look at her small family. "I'll miss you idiots."

"Show some respect!" Ramona yelled, but her lips were twitching up in a grin.

Toni laughed and turned on her heel, shouting, "Don't expect me to write!" Even though they all knew she would.

Donna gave them all a watery smile and turned to follow Toni, albeit far more timidly than the grey-eyed girl's confident strides.

* * *

**Vieja** \- _old lady_

**Guerita** -_ little white girl_

**Baboso** \- _slang for idiot_


End file.
